Braces
by EpicThunder101
Summary: All of my life I was severely limited. I never made a fuss out of it though, at least not aloud. My life was spent with my brothers thinking that we would remain hidden from society forever. But that changed. Now with my master's enemy out to get my family, I want nothing more than to help them. To fight in this war. But there's only so much a cripple can do...
1. Introduction

**I know, why am I starting another story when I can barely even update one story? Well, this one's been in my mind for awhile, and since I made a planner for this one, it makes updating even easier! I should really do that with 'From Japan to NYC'...oh well.**

**Unless you guys like this or are interested, it's more of a sneak peak type right now. But I really do hope you love it!**

**I would really like to thank GC4life for ****inspiring me with this fanfic. You rock! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no turtles nor rat in my room scaring the shizz out of me with ninja weapons.**

_**Five episodes ago. (I count them by episodes as we don't really know how much time has passed)**_

* * *

All of my life I was severely limited. I never made a fuss out of it though, at least not aloud. I never knew that my older brothers would be going to the surface and fighting my father's archenemy who came all the way from Tokyo just to kill him. I really didn't. But now that I do know, I have to do _something _about it, but there's only so much that a cripple can do.

What's that you say?

You had no idea I was a cripple? How silly of me. I don't even explain what's going on.

Let's start from the beginning then.

Hi. I'm Sebastian (nickname, real name Sebastiano), fifteen years old and proud of it. I'm a mutant turtle that lives in the sewers with my family. I have a teal mask that matches my amber colored eyes.

I'm the second youngest of five, and also the runt of the litter and a cripple, but don't let Master Splinter hear you say either of those things. He hates it when I underestimate myself, especially by calling myself something that _he _thinks isn't true.

But the point is that I _am _a cripple.

Every since I was mutated, my legs were weak. I don't know if it was like that when I was still a pet turtle, but that's how it's like now. My legs are too weak to support my weight (even though I'm only like 100 lbs), which means the bone and muscles weren't developed right. Or they were messed up during the mutation. I kinda find it pretty ironic that I have muscles in my legs that only work when _they _want to. They won't work for me when I need to walk, only when my adrenaline rushes and my blood pressure shoots up if I happen to lose my temper or I get hyped up about something and they twitch uncontrollably and send me into muscle spasms. It's pretty funny actually. But not for my brothers and Sensei. They freak out over something that happens every once in awhile. You'd think they'd get used to it after fourteen years…

_Anyway_, I have to wear these leg braces that my older brother Donnie made for me. They only come up to past the kneecaps, and hold my feet in one position. And it's really uncomfortable.

The point for Donnie to make the braces wasn't for them to straighten or anything, well not that much, it was actually for protection.

Here in the sewers you can really hurt yourself badly. You could slip in the water, cut yourself with metal contaminated with germs and-ahem-_other liquids, _and so on. I've never tried those because I've never been allowed to go into the sewers by myself. I don't really blame Splinter though, if something happened what would they do?

Heck, even in the lair I can get hurt. There's no telling when Raph and Mikey are charging around while I'm trying to get somewhere. In fact, that's how I broke both legs for the first time! I've broken them so many times it's a miracle that they haven't had to be amputated.

My point is that because I am a cripple, I couldn't go with my brothers to the surface, which is what they're getting ready for right now. Me on the other hand, I'm in my wheelchair because I have this nasty bruise that I got from gently hitting my leg on the table. Yeah…my skin and bones bruise easily. Mostly cause of this stupid leg problem.

It really sucks. All my life I was never able to roughhouse without getting hurt. I couldn't even play games with them like hide-n-seek or tag! I was always on the couch with a book while the others were training, swimming, or just playing with each other. I was never able to walk either. Splinter didn't find any good crutches until we were about ten or thirteen.

So what was my transportation you might ask? A wheelchair.

_Yup. _Sensei couldn't find the common crutches but yet he was able to obtain the difficult wheelchair _and _material to make leg braces in the middle of the sewers…or wherever they came from.

At least I got around places.

I remember when I was younger, my brothers always questioned why I wasn't allowed to do what they could. They always asked me, and I told them that their guess was as good as mine.

It must've been at least until we were six or seven that Donnie and Splinter found out what was wrong with my legs. Their hypothesis was that the mutagen did something to my legs, which made complete sense.

"Sebastian?" Leo's tentative voice broke through my thoughts and flashback memories. I never heard him come into my handicapped proofed room. I turned my wheelchair that was facing the wall and faced my eldest brother.

"Yes Leo?" I said. He stood in the doorway with a look that only Mikey could have when he did something bad.

"Are you sure it's ok that we go?"

I groaned playfully. This was the tenth time in an hour that one of my bros asked me that.

"Leo," I said with exaggerated patience. "I will not repeat myself again. Go with the guys out to the surface and have the bloody time of your lives while I stay here and read this book." I showed him the cover of this really good book I've been meaning to read for ages.

"Are you sure? You're not mad?" Leo asked, looking really worried.

"Dude," I said. "If you continue to ask me the same question then I will _throw _this book at your shell when you're not looking. I will be _fine._" _That's not exactly a lie…I'm not gonna die in my room or anything. _"And even if I was mad, which I'm not, it's not like being angry will solve anything."

_Heh, the only thing I was ever praised for in training was my ability to have extended patience and keep calm in a situation…and I don't even train!_

_But I was kinda mad that they got to go and I didn't…_

Leo sighed. He gave me a small smile. "You always keep calm, don't you?"

"I try. Besides, it come with my raw awesomeness. Now scoot, Space Heroes is on." I wheeled over to him and started using one hand to smack the highest part of his shell that I could reach while herding him to the pit where surely, the T.V. was tuned to Space Heroes. Raph was seated on the couch with a comic book, his eyes darting back to the T.V. screen every once in a while. _Why won't he just admit he likes the show already? There's no shame in it, look at Leo! He acts like a little kid…or his face does anyway._

Leo had his legs pulled up to his plastron and had this really weird look on his face that clearly showed that he was _really _into the show. The heck, he was practically drooling over the main character!

Settling myself on the couch with my arms, I looked at the screen just as Captain Ryan's space ship was being shot.

"Mr. Crankshaw! Status report!" Captain Ryan ordered from his fancy chair. I'd like one f those. He looked at a man who looked in his late teens.

"Status? I'll give you the status, we're gonna blow up in two seconds!" Crankshaw cried. Ryan slapped him hard. "Thank you captain," he said while rubbing his cheek.

Captain Ryan got up from chair and held his index finger in a heroic position with Leo doing the exact same facing me before they both declared "Gentlemen, I have a bold a daring plan, there's no time for hesitation, my orders must be carried out, without question."

Eyes never looking back, my blue-clad brother lowered his had to his waist like his idol and stared dramatically into the distance.

Trying so hard not to laugh, I grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it.

_Oh god this is rich! I can't believe Leo still does this! Even after 14 bloody years he still quotes Space Heroes!_

This was way too hilarious to watch without laughing out loud. When I finally calmed down I got back in my chair and was heading to my room when I heard Donnie and Mikey come back in and yell "It's go time!"

Oh boy. Like a needle had popped a balloon inside me, all the air was sucked out. This was it. In between rolling the two yards to my room, I stopped and tried to listen to my brothers' conversation.

"Who's gonna tell Sebastian?" Donnie asked quietly. There was a tense silence for a moment before three voices rang in the air.

"NOT IT!" Raph, Mikey, and Leo cried as I heard running and the slamming of a door.

_What? They had a freakin' _contest _over who was gonna tell me?! _

Now that really stung. I already know that they would have to tell me, but the way they did it hurt a lot. Do they always talk like this when I'm not around?

_Chill out dude, I'm sure it's just a one-time thing. _I sighed. Pushing the thought in the back of my head I turned around just as Donnie came up to me with the same tentative look that Leo had.

"Sebastian?" he said.

"Yeah, bro?" I pretended I didn't overhear their conversation.

"Um, we wanted to let ya know that we're leaving now." Donnie said, a little worried over my reaction. I grinned and pretended to wipe my eyes with a hankerchief.

"So it's come to this." I said. "My little boys are growing up."

Donnie laughed and lightly punched my shoulder. "Shut up."

"What? It's true!"

"But if it's anything, we're not little dude. All of us are older than you."

"Not true," I argued. "I'm older than Michelangelo, even though he's taller than me. But my maturity level is higher than Mikey's."

"That can't be helped little brother." Donnie said before coming serious. "Anyway, while we're gone, I'm gonna lay out some rules."

_Oohhh boy…_

This always happened whenever my brothers went somewhere into the sewers and Splinter was meditating. Donnie would always mother hen me about things I wasn't supposed to do.

He was about to open his mouth, but I interrupted him and said,

"Let me guess; no walking, no trying stunts on my wheelchair, no crutches, no poking my bruise, no going into your lab and trying to make a potion that will let me walk, no going into your lab at all for the matter, no handstands, no wondering off into the sewers, no following you guys, no cooking and no taking my braces off."

I looked at Donnie expectably. "Right?" I asked.

"Yup. You already know what you can and can not do bro," he said.

"Apparently all I _can _do is read a book…" I muttered quietly.

"DONNIE!" Mikey's voice cut into our conversation. "LET'S GOOOOOO ALREADY!"

"I think someone's calling you." I quipped.

"Yea…" Donnie looked towards the living room before looking at me and giving me 'the look'. I resisted the urge to scowl.

_Why do they _always _give me that look when I can't do something they can?! I get that I'm crippled and will probably never be able to do what they can do (note how I said probably, meaning there's still a chance...very small one though), but I don't need that pointed out through a look!_

Instead of scowling, I shifted my gaze and tried to grin.

"Better move it now Einstein," I said. "Or they'll leave without you."

Donnie nodded, that look still in his eyes. "Yeah…"

"DOOONNNIIEEEEE!" Michelangelo's voice rang again. Louder this time. "HURRRY UPPP!"

"I'M COMING!" Donnie shouted irritably. He sighed. "See ya later Sebastian."

"Peace out bro." I made the peace sign and slapped it to my plastron. My purple-clad brother looked at me one last time before he joined the others so Splinter could give them a lecture about being safe.

I sighed. Turning my wheelchair, I headed for my room and switched my stupid chair for the comfort of my bed. I lay down and sighed when I felt my body relax into the mattress.

_Ahh, this feels good. There's nothing like a comfy bed to always have your back…or shell? Whatever. Time to get to work._

That's true. I _did _need to get to work. I sat up, and listened for something. Nothing. That meant the guys were gone, and Splinter was in the dojo doing whatever he does in the dojo. Perfect.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I looked at the wheelchair, and then my pair of crutches. _Which one should I use? Eh, wheelchair. _I lowered myself into the chair placed by my bed, wheeled over to a table in my room that had my crutches, placed them in my lap, and headed to Donnie's lab.

_Why are you looking at me like that?! Did you __really __think that I was going to read a book all evening? It doesn't matter. I won't do anymore potions trying to make myself walk…I gave up on that years ago. _

I reached my destination and I cackled quietly.

"Shit's about to get fabulous…"

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger. Classic stunt. Ok, so, constructive ****criticism is very welcome (in fact I really need it), any thoughts on Sebastian?**

**Any thoughts on this at all?**

**I'll try to update soon if you guys really like this. **

**Review!**

**- EpicThunder101**


	2. Being the Rebel Within

**Oh my noodles thank you all so much! Your reviews made me smile so much that my mouth hurts! Thanks so, so, so, much I love all of you awesome people!** **I love reading them so much!**

**Keep them coming please!**

**Disclaimer: who needs turtles when I have a cookie? *looks at cookie sadly before throwing it away* Turtles are so much better...don't own 'em...just Sebastian.**

**Chapter two: Being the Rebel Within**

_**(Still five episodes ago people,)**_

* * *

_Oh hell yeah! No one to bug me, my bros are gonna be gone for a good two hours or so, plenty of time to finish these babies!_

I thought as I let myself in Donnie's lab. He didn't even lock it!

Now I can really get some work done.

You see, a few days before my brothers went topside, I was on my bed reading this book about this dude who made his own weapons out of a pair of crutches. It got me wondering, why shouldn't I do that? They wouldn't necessarily have to be weapons, but more like tools to help me get around. I got so exited over it and started jotting down my ideas into a notebook, and Operation: Crutches, was born.

I realized having actually making the crutches was the hardest part. All the things I would need were in Donnie's lab, where he practically lived. Add the fact that my brothers and Father constantly watched me, the only time I could work on them was at night in my room. I haven't even done any real work! The first nights I tried taking apart the crutches and designing where everything would go.

I really loved the idea of building something new. I've seen Donnie do it so many times that it's basically like I'm doing it. But of course I could never. Heaven forbid that I even touch a tool. That's how protective my family is of me. I know they mean well, but it hurts to see that they can do all this awesome stuff, and the only things I _can_ do are reading, writing, watching T.V., and talking with my brothers.

Anyways, because I've been to my older brother's lab so many times because I hurt myself so many times, I know where everything is. Yeah, I'm a rebel sometimes.

I headed over to the table where Donnie had all his tools sprawled over the surface. Taking the crutches off my lap and placing them on the table, I cracked my fingers.

_Let's do this thing!_

_**(We're now into the first part of Episode Five; I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman)**_

That was ages ago though. A couple of things have happened in that time span.

Allow me to point them out in my point of view:

-Donnie went all rebel and went to go save this girl from aliens in robot bodies (I still don't believe them).

-Raph allowed his temper to get the better of him and got him and the others caught on tape by some old fat guy (_that _I can believe.), and accidently turned him into a spider mutant that Mikey dubbed Spider Bytes.

-Leo got elected as leader of their team (by 'their', I mean Raph, Donnie, and Mikey),

-And Mikey made friends with some guy on the internet who's in Master Splinter's enemy's ninja clan. And now said ninja clan is hunting the guys down so that the leader of the ninja clan (the Foot Clan it's called. The leader's name is Shredder,).

You could say it's been a busy time period. What have _I _been doing this whole time you ask? I've been using the time where my brothers are topside hiding in Donnie's lab to finish my crutches. I haven't really done much to them, only added extension to the length with a hook at the end so that if there's something up high I can't reach, I could just use this. It's pretty fun doing this. I like being able to work on something for me without my brothers pestering me about hurting my legs. But it's not even close to as fun as going topside. That part is obvious. Now whenever my bros come back and I'm on the couch watching T.V. or reading, they'd be laughing over something that happened topside. I never really asked what the joke was, cause they just might say something like "Oh, nothing Sebastian,".

They've changed since they discovered the surface. Now Raph and Mikey spend most of their time up there playing on rooftops or skateboarding somewhere. Donnie heads out to the junkyard to get some spare parts for his inventions, and Leo…he's actually the only one who stays home more. But he's all stressed now. He's constantly meditating and forming battle plans with Donnie.

I'm not saying that they're acting like total jerks, but I just kinda miss when we would all do something together. Like watch movies and such.

At least I kinda have April.

She super nice. She listens to what I have to say, I listen to what _I _have to say, and spends time with me! But then Donnie has to come along and take her to his lab, where I'm not supposed to go. What's his problem?

Ugh, anyways. Right now I'm working on the crutches in my room, and my brothers are doing something. I'm not really sure what though. I saw Donnie and Leo taking what looked like a ramp into the living room.

"Stupid screw…just go in the hole already!" I muttered to the tiny screw that I was trying to put in a hole on my crutch. Just as it was about to fit in, a giant crash from the living room brought me back to reality and made me drop the screw on the table.

"Darn it!" I groaned and glared at the door. What the _hell _were they doing now?

I sighed and wheeled out of my room, as my crutches were undergoing surgery, and saw that the living room was a total mess. There were pizza boxes and soda cans littering the room, some candy wrappers, a giant ramp that looked ready to collapse, and four brothers under Master Splinter's deadly look.

"You are grounded for a week." He said sternly as the others groaned. "And clean up this mess."

With that he left the room just as the ramp collapsed. Leo sighed and turned to face Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

"Alright guys, let's start by fixing the ramp. Then we can tackle the pizza boxes and soda cans."

I rolled my wheelchair over into the living room while Donnie and Raph picked up what was left of the ramp.

"Ooh, you guys were bad!" I sang gleefully. Raph turned to face me and glared.

"Clam it Sebastian, I'm not in the mood."

"What even happened?" I asked, not even fazed by my brother's snappiness.

"Mikey happened." He grumbled before he and Donnie entered the lab.

"What he means is that Mikey decided it would be a great idea to skateboard in the lair when he knew that we're not allowed to." Leo said while hauling a giant garbage bag filled with trash towards the kitchen.

"I had no idea we weren't allowed to skateboard!" Mikey protested from scooping up the soda cans. "He didn't tell us!"

"He didn't have to tell us!" Donnie said as he and Raphael left the lab. "It's a perfectly logical explanation."

"And yet you ended up getting grounded." I snickered. Donnie fumed but then it looked like a light-bulb lit up in his face.

"And that means I have as much time in the lab as I want!" he cried happily. With that he rushed off to his second bedroom and slammed the door, leaving me to get pissed.

_Damn it! Why sensei? Why did you have to ground them?_

I know these guys can stay here for an extended long amount of time, but now that they see the wonders of topside, I'm granting them about three to four days before one of them cracks. And it will most likely be Donnie or Raph. You always watch out for the quiet ones...

_Four and a half days later…._

I'm impressed. These guys have been able to keep their cool….sort of. Leo's been doing his meditation and boring stuff. He can't watch Space Heroes because sensei also grounded them from the T.V.. Mikey's been skateboarding in the sewers, and spending some time with me. Raph's just been talking with Spike in his room and reading comics, when he's not fuming of coarse. And of coarse Donatello has been in his lab forever, leaving me to not be able to finish my crutches. I mean, I have basic things in my room, like screws and a few tools. But he has a torch thingie, a whole box of tools and different sized screws and bolts, the grappling hook I need, and a bunch of other things I don't have.

I'm just saying, the guys did a good job. I would've been really surprised had they actually lasted the whole week. But apart from being highly trained ninja, they're also rowdy teenage boys….who just happened to sneak out while I was headed for the kitchen. I wheeled my chair into the shadows and observed the 'Raphael Species'.

"-Let's go find a skatespot." Raph said as he headed for the turnstiles with his skateboard.

"And what's Splinter gonna say?" Leo countered.

"Well I don't know what's going on because they snuck out while I was asleep." Raph imitated in Splinter's voice.

_Heh, not bad bro_

"Real mature." Leonardo frowned as he crossed his arms. "But I'm your leader. And as your leader, I say no one's going."

I raised an eye ridge. _As if that's going to stop them._

"Well," Raph smirked as the others joined him. "As your followers, we're going anyway."

"Well as your leader, I am going with you…to lead you…away…from…bad…stuff."

With an evil smirk I headed back to my room.

_Yes! Now that they're gone, I call triple dibs on the lab! Wait…how long would they be gone? Eh, who cares? I'll have enough time to put the final touches on this._

I grabbed my crutches and screws from my table, and headed for Donnie's lab.

_Wait…what if Splinter's still awake? Wait, that's a stupid question. Of course he's awake! What if he decides to check on the boys and sees that they're gone? He's gonna freak out! No one messes with Sensei when he goes all 'overprotective dad'?!_

I was almost to the lab when I thought over what I was thinking about.

_Maybe I should tell him…or at least hint about it._

_**But on the other hand, **_Another voice said. _**my brothers are gonna get mad at me. It's bad enough that they're always topside, and I'm down here alone. Maybe I should tell on them, to get revenge? **_

_Get revenge on what? It's not their fault I can't go with them. There's no need for revenge._

_**Yes there is. **_I'm really hating this voice now. _**It may not be their fault that you can walk, but it's their fault for spending all their free time topside while you're down here, all alone.**_

_But can you really blame them? They've been trapped down here for 15 years, and just discovered a new world. Of course they would want to explore it!_

_**But what about you? Haven't you been doing the same thing as well?**_

_Well, yeah but-_

_**At least your brothers can walk. You've never been able to. Doesn't the fact that they can walk and now they're using it to heir advantage annoy you?**_

_No. I've had my entire life to deal with it. I don't know why I can't, but that's no reason to blame my brothers. Not even Donatello._

_**Listen twerp, are you going to tattle tell on your brothers or not?**_

I sighed. That voice was going to annoy the heck out of me if I didn't answer.

_Yeah, I'll tell Sensei. But not as an act of revenge. And listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll ask him not to say I told on them._

Turning around in my wheelchair, I headed for the dojo ramp, but stoping at the beginning of it. I was not headed up there.

"Sensei!" I called. "Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey snuck out and went skateboarding! They'll be back around an hour. I'm gonna go hit the sack now! _Oyasumi!_"

_B-tee-dubs that means good night in Japanese._

* * *

**Trust me guys, I didn't want to end the chapter there, but this was getting ****insanely long. If only my other stories were like that...but they kinda left my interest list...**

**Please, any suggestions, constructive criticism (really need that), letting me know if the characters are correct, and how you're liking the story!**

**Please let me know! I'll hopefully update next week, depending on how you guys are liking it! Happy something-day!**


	3. Discovering Skills

***Nervously crawls out of trash bin* Heeeeeeeyyyyyy...remember when I said that I would update in a week? Yeaaaa well that didn't happen ^^' But I have an excuse! I had major writer's block and school plus a musical I'm doing cut in the way. And I decided I wouldn't update until I had the next chapters planned out and the next partly written.**

_**Anyways,** _**I'll try really hard to continue updating on Tuesdays, but for now, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are all so nice! Each time I get a review I'm motivated to write the next one as soon as ****possible, and it makes my day! So please, review! **

**Disclaimer: I'd like some turtles...but only if they're mutant ninja turtles...and if they're teenagers**

**Chapter Three: Discovering Skills**

_****__ashi= legs/feet_

_****____kyōdai= siblings_

* * *

Chapter Three: Discovering Skills

I didn't really expect sensei to get pissed. He knows that they would sneak out anyway, so no biggie. But I didn't really expect him to come out of the dojo and stand in front of me.

"Sebastiano," Sensei said as I literally looked up to him. "Did your brothers tell you they were sneaking out?"

I shook my head. "I overheard them talking about it while I was headed for the kitchen."

_And apparently Raphael enjoys imitating you. If he had a deeper voice it might've worked._

Splinter sighed and stroked his beard. "Do you know what time they'll be back?"

"Maybe around the middle of the night. I'm guessing they'll just be skateboarding and doing whatever else they do up there."

_Yeah…the whatever else that I'll never be able to do…_

Splinter must've seen the look in my eyes and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright my son?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just worry over the others. Especially with the Kraang and Foot." _That's not exactly a lie…I do worry about my brothers. _

"Do not worry Sebastiano," Sensei said. "I know you're brothers will do their best to stay safe."

"I know Sensei. Luckily they're just skateboarding."

Sensei looked at me before asking me "My son, are you alright?"

I know what he meant, but playing dumb is what I do for these types of questions.

"I'm fine Sensei," I grinned. "My legs don't really hurt that much anymore."

"You know what I mean Sebastiano," Splinter said. _So much for playing dumb._

I shifted around in my wheelchair, my gaze lowered to my legs. _Here comes the Japanese…_

"I'm ok _otō-san. _I mean, I was a little upset that my _kyōdai _got to head topside at first, but there was nothing I could really do about it. Hopefully now that Donnie found the Kraang mutagen, maybe there might be some way that my _ashi _can be fixed."

_I really hate it when I get like this. Apart from being short and not being able to walk, whenever I get uncomfortable or something like that I start speaking Japanese. I have no idea why…well I kinda do actually, but still. I learned Japanese first before my brothers because back when they were jerks and Raph used to tease me about not getting to be a ninja, Splinter saw that I wanted someone to talk to, though not in English so the others wouldn't eavesdrop. Thus, me learning Japanese first was born. _

_I know, you think Leo would have learned it first, but nope. HAHA!_

_Ahem…point is it still slips out sometimes when there's a touchy subject._

Sensei looked at me with worry and stroked his beard. Finally he spoke.

"If you are sure Sebastiano. Remember, if you ever need to talk, I am always here."

"Hai Sensei." I nodded.

"Now, where exactly did your brothers head off to?"

"Dunno, maybe just to a skatepark, but I heard Leo say something about being home around two in the morning or something." I suddenly grinned. "Are they in trouble?"

_Hey don't give me that look! Admit it, it's funny when your friend or siblings get in trouble, isn't it?_

Splinter nodded with a small smile. "Perhaps. They _did _sneak out. Maybe a little _randori _will teach them a lesson."

_Ooh, these guys are sooo busted!_

"I'm sure that they won't do it again," I snickered. "But remember, you didn't here this from me. If they find out I told on them, they won't be very happy."

_Yeah, they'll be pissed. Best not risk it…_

"Do not worry my son," Splinter said. "I will not tell them."

"Thanks Dad." I suddenly yawned. Must be later than I thought.

"It looks like someone's tired." Sensei chuckled. "Off to bed with you."

"Hai Sensei. _Oyasuminasai._" I bowed my head and departed off to my bedroom. As I entered my room, I headed straight for my crutches and toolbox lying on the table. I gathered them in my lap and as silently as I could, went into Donnie's lab.

_Finally, I can get some _real _work done. I have like three hours to get these crutches done…let's get working…_

**A few hours later…**

_Ughh…I'm so tired!_ After finishing some more of my crutches, I decided to watch some TV, not really sure when the guys would come back. I really had no idea what I was watching…just so tired…

**Normal POV**

The four ninja quietly climbed out of the pool.

"Alright," Raph cheered. "We made it home!"

"Shh!" Leo hissed. "It's two a.m!"

Raph shrugged and carelessly tossed his skateboard off his shell.

"And Splinter's still asleep, this is epic!" Mikey grinned.

"It's not epic." The eldest lectured. "It was a really bad idea!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. Leo had a point, but it was pretty fun. Sighing quietly the purple-clad turtle removed his skateboard and froze when he saw something move from the corner of his eye. Whipping around he saw a bundle of blankets shift around on their couch. _What the? _Donnie thought as he edged closer to the blankets. Tentatively lifting some of the blanket, he saw a teal cloth and realized it was Sebastian. His mask was askew and his cheek smushed on his arm. He was snoring softly.

"No it wasn't!" Raphael scoffed. He did a front flip into a beanbag. "We got out there and stomped a sleazeball, so what's the problem?"

"Would you guys keep it down?" Donnie hissed. "You're going to wake him up."

The bickering pair turned to the purple-masked turtle and leaned over to see their baby brother sleeping soundly.

"What's he doing here?" Raph wondered with an eye-ridge raised.

"He must've been looking for us and fell asleep." Leo said. He looked at his brothers. "Did anyone tell him where we were going?"

Awkward silence begun in which the only noises were the running sewer water and Sebastian's snores. The brothers all looked at each other.

"It's not like he's gonna find out though….right?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure Mikey," Donnie said. "Sebastian can get pretty suspicious when he knows something's up. Remember when we were kids he found out that you and Raph were trying going topside?"

"How could I forget?" Raph grimaced. "Splinter's randori was horrible!"

"My point is that we better act like nothing happened so he doesn't start looking for answers." Donnie explained. "It's bad enough that we snuck out tonight and left him here alone with nothing to do. We don't need him finding out and then telling Splinter."

"Donnie's right." Leo agreed, stroking Sebastian's forehead. "It's best if we don't tell him."

"I feel bad for him." Mikey suddenly admitted. The others looked at him, as if for him to continue explaining even though they knew what he meant. "It's not fair. We get to jump around and go topside while he's down here."

"For once I agree with Mikey." Raph said. "Sebastian's never going to be able to experience walking, much less being a kick-butt ninja."

"Don't speak like that." Leo's voice was pained. "He's going to walk someday. Right Donnie?"

Donatello sighed. These questions were never easy. "I…don't know. I've tried everything I can think of. We know that the mutagen had some sort of affect on is legs, but I just can't pinpoint it." But ever trying to be the optimist for Mikey, Donnie quickly added. "But now that we know who the Kraang are, I'll be able to do some more research about the mutagen's physical and corporeal properties."

"That's relieving." Raph sighed. Mikey suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think we should hit the sack now." Leo said. "We've got training tomorrow at five."

The four brothers got up, Donnie taking the time to pick up Sebastian, blankets and all, bid each other good night, and left the living room. The purple clad turtle walked into the room that he had specially designed for Sebastian, taking the time to look around. Obviously because the teal masked turtle had a wheelchair, the room was much bigger than the others. There were bookshelves on one wall, set lower so Sebastian could reach them if he was in his wheelchair. His bed was in a corner, then in the center under a light that Donnie had put, was a table, incase Sebastian wanted to write or draw. It was plain looking, but Donatello assumed it fit his brother just fine. Tucking his little brother under the blankets, he removed Sebastian's mask and placed it on the nightstand, rubbed his thumb over his forehead, and left the room.

"Good night Sebastian." Donnie whispered.

**The next day….or twenty four hours later…**

**Sebastian's POV**

Wow….seriously! Splinter gives my brothers Randori (thank god he didn't tell them I told him though), harsher training, and yet they _still _go out the next night! As much as I respect my bros, they can be really thick sometimes. Right now being one of those said times. They left awhile ago, and now I'm in the lab obviously trying to work on my crutches…with _much _frustration.

_Oh my freaking balls why is this so HARD?! The bolt goes here, and then it should retract, not get stuck! ARGHHH!_

Banging my head on the table, I sighed. I wouldn't get _any _work done if I was frustrated. Maybe something to drink would help. Taking the bolt off one crutch and fixing it so that I could still use them, I got off my wheelchair, and left Donnie's lab. The living room was pitch black, but I could see the dojo and kitchen lit up. Crutching over to the kitchen, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing, or listening either. Maybe that was why I ended up tripping….over something. But somethings don't make a grunting noise, or have something squishy. Whatever I ended up tripping over, it scared the freaking balls out of me!

_Oh my god what did I just step on?! It's squishy and squirming! And making noise! What the heck is it?!_

What happened next was so sudden that I didn't even register what really happened. One moment I was on the ground with the squishy thing under me, and the next I was up in the air with my crutches. Without thinking, almost an instinct, I did a back-flip spin and used the crutches as landing base. I was doing a handstand _while _using my hands to balance on my crutches, _in the dark. _

If this weren't so terrifying I'd be pretty proud of myself. But that wasn't the deal. The minute I was balanced, the lights switched on and I found myself surrounded by my four beat-up brothers. Leo looked at me with a horrified look.

"_Sebastian what are you doing?!_" He hissed.

"Um…" I stuttered. "Balancing on my crutches?"

"You're going to hurt yourself!" my eldest brother wasted no time in grabbing me and carrying me bridal style.

"Leo!" I whined, squirming in his firm grasp. "Let me go!"

Obviously since I made a little scene, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, who for some weird reason was on the ground, were looking at me.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Donnie asked. I was about to answer that I was _not _doing anything dangerous, but Leo just _had to answer for me._

"_Sebastian _here was doing a handstand on his crutches." Leo said disapprovingly.

"Was not!" I protested as Donnie grabbed me from Leo's arms. He two also carried me bridal style…it was awkward!

"Sebastian, you know better than to do that!" Donnie scolded. "Why were you even on your crutches?! Your legs haven't healed yet and going around in the dark with them barely even healed isn't going to speed it up!"

I groaned.

"Donnie! My legs healed ages ago, I'm allowed to be on crutches now."

"That is true bro…." Raph intervened. I grinned. You could always count on Raphie boy to have my back. "But on the other hand,"

_Argh! Can't they get over it already!?_

"Dude you know better than to go around in the dark!"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" I half-snapped. It took me a minute to realize that their weapons were broken. "Why are your weapons broken? And you are you on the ground Mikey?"

"Oh….umm….uh…" Mikey stuttered. "You know, just lookin for…dust bunnies on the ground." He frowned. "Or I _was _until _someone _stepped on my beautiful face and made me throw them into the air!"

Mikey glared at Raph, as if it was his fault. With a smug grin I turned my head to Leo and Donnie.

"See? I may've been walkin' in the dark, but it's Mikey here's fault that I fell over."

My three older brothers turned to my younger brother, who grinned sheepishly.

"Now answer the question, why do you guys look like you got creamed?" I asked.

"I would also like to know that." a new voice interrupted. I felt Leo tense up, and he and the others turned to face an angry Splinter. "How did you get so hurt?"

I looked up at Leo, his face worried. The others had similar expressions.

"Oh that!" Leo stammered. "Well we were um-"

"Hit-" Raph continued.

"B-By a-" Donnie illustrated.

"Bus?" Mikey finished. Splinter gave him a look that could kill, and Mikey, being Mikey, grinned childishly and some teeth fell out. Raph and I smacked our foreheads.

"Hit by a _bus?_" Don hissed.

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Michelangelo retorted. "Meteor? Cow? Flying building?"

Both brothers threw daggers at each other, but Sensei's cane slamming into the ground brought them all to his attention.

"Enough!" he snapped. He looked at me in my eldest brother's arms. "Leonardo, take Sebastiano back to his room and then tell me what happened. The rest of you, come with me."

The guys sighed and did as they were told, Leo not even picking up my crutches I left behind.

_Dang it, now I'll have to come get them myself later…if Donnie doesn't do that first._

Once in my room Leo set me down on my bed.

"What the shell happened to you guys?" I asked. Leonardo sighed.

"We'll tell you later. Right now though, are you hurt?"

I looked down at my legs, and was awfully surprised to see that not a single bruise adorned my oh so weak legs.

"Umm, actually, nothing bro…no bruises at all." I said.

"That's good. Need anything before I go?" Leo asked. I debated in my head over asking him to bring my crutches, but he would just start asking questions.

"I'm good, but thanks." I grinned at Leo before he left my room, leaving me to my thoughts and ideas.

_How did I do it? How did I go from nearly falling face first to doing a handstand _on my crutches? _I know that once in awhile I can do them, but only against the wall. Never with crutches…_

The feeling when I seemingly automatically did the handstand was amazing. Like I had complete control of what I was doing. It felt so _natural, _in a way. Like I'd done this before. The way my body moved was like it was on instinct mode. I sighed. Was this how the guys felt when they were fighting?

Taking a look at the clock, I sighed once more and stretched my back. It was at least half an hour after my brothers were summoned by Sensei. No one would see me take back my crutches.

I quickly got in my wheelchair and lifted up the crutches from their place in the ground and raced back to my room, shutting the door and locking it, just in case.

Once I was on my crutches, I pushed the chair into the corner, and got in the middle of the room. I cracked my knuckles and took a deep breath.

_Let's see how well I can do flips with crutches._

With that I launched myself into the air.

* * *

**Again, cliffhanger...good thing is you'll only have to wait until Tuesday for another update!**

**Some foot-notes (not foot clan though! Haha, you get it? *crickets* no? ...ok...) **

**- April and Sebastian will ****have a close bond, mostly because April 'senses' that Sebastian can do more in life. _No, _I don't plan on shipping them, APRITELLO FOREVER! Speaking of which, anyone see the season two premiere?! Let me know what you thought over it!**

**- Sebastian's Japanese-speaking-uncomfortable will return, I plan to use it for season two**

**- As a future note (this are some hints for future chapters): April will know about Sebastian's crutches and all his plans**

**And I guess that's all. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Constructive Criticism (don't be scared to point it out!), what you liked, what you didn't really like, stuff like that! **

**Have a great day and thank you all for the support!**


	4. Train Rails and Skills

**I really need to stop making updating promises I can't keep. Hi guys, thank you for waiting and your awesome reviews! I really ****appreciated them. So, this is now chapter four of _Braces, _I hope that you like it and please review and share your thoughts about it!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Train Rails and Skills

_Jab!_

_Punch!_

_Block!_

_Handstand-twirl-swing-thingie!_

_Annnddddddddd finish!_

With a final twirl of my left crutch I fell back on my bed with a heavy sigh. That was seriously the most awesome thing I've ever done, and I didn't even get any-

"OWW!" I hissed. I grabbed my legs and held them close to my chest. Muscle spasm, nothing to worry about. What I was going to say was that I was surprised that I didn't get any spasms while I was 'training', but I just got showed.

My legs suddenly jerked crazily and I released them as if poisoned. Grinding my teeth in pain I let them do their little spazz out session.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ok, maybe I pushed myself a _little _too hard, but it was totally worth it! I had no idea I could do this. _

In truth I didn't. When I first tried to redo the handstand on my crutches I was sure I would fall down and hurt something. But when I did it perfectly I was more than shocked. My arms were straight, my position was good, and balanced.

Not really thinking much of it I dismissed it as luck….boy was I ever wrong.

The next thing I had tried doing was doing a handstand with _one hand _balanced on _one crutch. _I don't even know why I tried that one, I had thought it was obvious that I would fall, but _noooooo! _I got that one right on the spot. By then I was getting suspicious, I would never be that lucky, it just didn't happen with me. Determined to prove to myself that all of this was some creepy thing going on, I continued to attempt dangerous stunts. With pillows spread on the ground of course. Donatello would not want to see anymore injuries on me.

Point is, with each deranged stunt I performed, the better I got. Well, that's what it seemed like. Each twirl, each jab with a crutch, and each block gave me a feeling I never knew. It was more than happiness, I guess you could call it 'living'.

I mean, I know that I was alive this very minute, but not really in a way. Everyday I just kind of went through it. I didn't really look forward to anything anymore, unless April came over. Other then that, everyday was the same; I get up, eat, then try to find something to do while my brothers are training and making battle plans. It was at night when they left for patrol that I was a little happy. Working on the crutches gave me some sort of hope that I could do something other then the usual.

But _now _I have something that I look forward to. Because my brothers spend most of their time being ninja, I wasn't that supervised….or at least less than before. I could use all this spare time that I have to continue my little 'training sessions'.

Heck, maybe if I was good enough I could go topside without being noticed!

But all good things foretold or whatever the saying is, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. This still could be dumb luck and I'm just risking thinking of going topside. I sighed. I'll ask April, she'll know what I should do. I can trust her. She's earned it.

With a final jerk of my left leg, both legs were still once more.

_Finally, that was pretty long for a spazz out._

Sometimes I would get a fever if they were really bad, according to Donnie, or get all hot, but that hasn't happened yet. It wasn't the type of fever that you get when you get sick or something. Actually, I didn't even know how that could happen.

I took a deep breath and decided that taking my wheelchair was in order. My legs were a little sore, and I was tired from the workout. Settling in my chair I was headed for the kitchen when I heard voices outside my door.

"_Soo…I'm going to go and get Stockman to chase me?" _a blank voice I identified as Michelangelo asked confusedly. I heard a groan and a _smack _sound before Donnie's voice continued.

_Wait….who's Stockman? Or what's a stockman?_

"_Yes Mikey, now be quiet! You're going to wake him up." _I didn't need to know who the 'him' was.

"_Wait, he's asleep?"_

"_What else would he be doin'?" _Raph snorted. I frowned but then smiled. If only they knew…

"_Well I don't know, he might be reading a book or something." _Right after my orange-clad brother said that, the guys all shut up for about a minute.

…

"_Why are we all quiet?"_

Several smacks and groans were heard.

"_Well gee, I don't know Mikey, maybe because ninjas are supposed to be quiet?!" _Raph sneered.

"_You didn't have to be so jerky about it…" _Mikey's sadness was in his tone.

"_It's alright, bro." _Leo said in a hushed voice. _"Now let's go!"_

I didn't hear anything, but knowing that my brothers were all ninja-y, I assumed that they had left. Even so, I waited an extra minute just to be safe before going out into the kitchen to get my well deserved water.

_Ugh, I'm so thirsty! Is this how the guys feel after every training session? Like a half-dying animal? Well I guess 'animal' isn't the right word, of course we're animals…but also human…so then half-dying is right. Right? I'm not even making sense now._

I sighed and finished drinking my water, looking around the lair. The lights had been left on –no doubt Donnie's doing- and everything was silent. It's been like that for awhile. Too bad April wasn't here so I could show her what I could do.

_She would be soooo hella proud! She, unlike _some_people, thought that I could do more with my life than just stay in the lair. Again, not saying that the guys are jerks who don't believe in me, but being mother-hens often get in the way of supporting the crippled turtle._

I stared off into space thinking about showing April what mad skills I had. In case you're wondering, _no _I'm not in love with her, I don't think any of us are, but Donnie stutters a lot when he's around her…but anyways, I think of April as a best friend. And I guess she considers me as one as well? I mean, we do spend a lot of time together when she comes by. We talk and she shows me stuff and I show her my stuff, the crutches included. I didn't tell her everything since the planning wasn't done, but now that it _is, _and I have freaking _awesome _skills to go along with it, _maybe _I can go visit her!

_**That doesn't seem like a good idea to me… **_The same voice that told me to tell on my brothers said.

_So I shouldn't do it?_

_**I never said that, I just said it wasn't a good idea.**_

_So I should?_

_**Sure. What's life without a little risk?**_

_I dunno, I wasn't lucky enough to experience that._

_**That's why you can do it now Sebastian. You have two crutches that can do what you want them to, and bizzare skills as well. **_Maybe this voice wasn't so stupid after all…

_Hmm, you're right!_

_**Aren't I always?**_

_Don't get too cocky, that's my thing._

I finished the rest of my water, put the glass in the sink and retreated for my room to get my stuff. Inside the closest I found a black cloak that April had given me, apparently for "a special occasion" or something. It was big. Really big. It must've been at least two sizes too big for me, if I put it on and stood up, the fabric would reach the floor and bunch up. The sleeves covered my hands, and there was a hood that covered my entire face. The cloak had a button-zipper thing so it could hide my plastron. Luckily for me it covered my shell so no one could see it. I wonder why April got it for me…

_**Are you that thick? **_The voice inside my head sneered. _**She said "special occasion"! what's more special than going to go see her? She obviously got it for you so that you could cover yourself!**_

_Sheesh I get it! _With a huff I got off my wheelchair and onto my bed and tried to put the cloak on. That proved difficult. It's harder to put on clothes when you can't stand up. When I finally got the cloak on, I grabbed my crutches, and tested them to see if they worked.

I had installed a grappling hook shooter inside them so if I needed to make a getaway, I just had to push one little button. It was pretty neat, but along with the extensions to reach stuff that was all I put in them. It was enough for now though. I aimed at the wall on the otherside of my room, pressed the little side button, and the grappling hook shot out of my left crutch. Right before it hit the wall, I let go of the button, and the hook retreated instantly.

_I think this'll work! _I grinned. I'm totally ready to head topside.

I quietly grabbed anything else I would need, and left my room as silently as possible. I may not be a ninja, but even _I _know how to be quiet and sneaky. Yet, with each sound I worried that Sensei was going to come and check on me, then see that I wasn't home. With each sound I whipped around looking for whatever caused it. It was seriously freaking me out. I was beginning to have second thoughts.

_Is this really worth all of this? Freaking out over every little sound just so that I could go see April? _I wondered. _If I get caught I'm dead as shell!_

_**Don't tell me that we came all this way for nothing. **_The voice inside sneered. Seriously, this guy was with me 24/7! Freakin' little stalker…

_Technically, I came all this way. You were just influencing me in my mind._

_**All the more reason to continue right? Honestly now Sebastiano, you didn't do all of this just so that you could chicken out and hide in your room like a baby right?**_

_I'M NOT A BABY! _With that I went through the turnstiles and into the sewers, not thinking twice about what could go wrong…

...

….

…

….

…

I had been wandering around the sewers for about an hour now, just trying to find a manhole cover so I could go see April. I got all sweaty, so I ended up putting my cloak away in a side bag that I took from Donnie's lab. The tunnels were so dark and big….I'd never seen anything like it. There was graffiti on the walls, and the most noticeable one was a drawing of a guy with a hockey mask on that read "Jones is everywhere". It was kinda creepy. With a shudder I kept going, trying to find a manhole cover.

"Why didn't I plan to bring a map?" I muttered to myself. I mean, seriously! I can make state of the art crutches, get away with sneaking out, but I can't remember to pack a freaking _map! _I groaned. At least I had a flashlight.

_I'm soo bored! Maybe if I start singing something time will go by faster…_

I don't usually sing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I took a deep breath and begun.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall!"

_Come on, don't look at me like that! You don't seriously expect me to start singing a pop song, do you? Besides, this song is awesome! With the exception of not drinking beer cause I don't even know how to get it, it's perfect for boring situations!_

"Ninety eight bottles or beer on the wall, ninety eight bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around…"

….

…

..

_twelve bottles of beer later…_

"Take one down, pass it around, eighty five bottles of beer on a wall!" I sighed. I was so bored and nowhere near getting to a manhole cover. When there were a bunch of 'cliffs' in the tunnels, I redirected my path to the old and broken subway rails. Or at least I thought they were old. It was covered in dust! But then again, what do I know about subway rails?

_SO BORED! _I thought. There was seriously nothing now interesting to look at. Did my brothers ever say the same thing? "Whether they did or not, they wouldn't tell me either way…" I mumbled.

I was now passing closer to the rail ways, almost walking over them, when I heard something. Something that sounded…_big. _Whatever the sound was, it vibrated the subway rails so hard that I dropped my flashlight and it fell into some stray sewer water puddle.

_What the shell's going on?! _

If that wasn't bad enough then I heard voices. And not just _any _voices. My _brothers' _voices!

"And then I was all like 'Bees!'" Mikey's voice echoed in the dark sewers…or it seemed dark. I've never been used to something this dark, even living in a house full of ninjas.

I had no idea where they were, and even though my first instinct was to make a bolt for it, I was frozen in place. Not literally though. I could move my top half, but if I tried to move my legs (well more like drag them), nothing happened. I assumed it was shock.

_But can ya blame me?! If my brothers found me I'd be dead turtle meat! _

By now the big noise and vibrations had gotten louder, and to add to this nightmare, _there was a freaking light. _It wasn't that bright, but bright enough that I could see again. Not that I wasn't grateful to see where everything was, but that meant so could my brothers. And they just _had _to spot me first!

**Normal POV**

After defeating Stockman, the four brothers were heading back to the lair, deciding to take the subway tracks as a shortcut home. During the trip, Michelangelo and Raphael had been repeating the battle in words with joy. Just as the two turtles were about to get to the final part of the battle, they heard a subway coming. To them it wasn't really much of a deal, they passed by all the time. It was no problem. But the figure that looked strangely like their little brother standing on the subway rails while the train was a fourth of a mile away was the problem right now.

The brothers stopped in their chatter and stared at the figure as it stared back.

"Who's that?" Leo looked at the figure closely with the subway's lights giving him more light. He gasped. "Sebastian?!"

The figure visibly tensed and, if you looked closely enough, gripped the handles of his crutches harder.

"What the shell are you doing?!" Donnie shouted while running over to him, the others following.

Sebastian had still not spoken a single word.

**Sebastian's POV**

"What the shell are you doing?!" Donnie shouted while he and the others raced over to me. I was freaking out. That big…thing with the lights looked like it was racing for me, I was still on the tracks, paralyzed with fear, and he was asking me what I was doing?!

My purple clad brother stopped three feet in front of me with his hands on his hips.

"Um…uh…" I stammered. How in the world was I going to get out of this one? "Going…to…April's?"

Honestly that sounded more of a question than a statement, and my voice cracking did not help. It also didn't help my chances with Leo and Donnie's beyond pissed faces.

"You're _what _now?!" Leo and Donnie roared at the same time.

"Sebastian do you have any idea what you're putting yourself into?!" Donnie demanded. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in the sewers?"

"Well, no, but-" I started.

"Honestly Sebastiano what were you thinking!" Leo interrupted. "You know you can't leave the lair, much less without protection."

"Wait!" I cried. "I _do _have protection! Look." I gestured to my crutches. "While you guys have been gone, I was designing these-"

I never got a chance to finish what I was going to say, because at that moment the brightest light I've ever seen came shining with an ear piercing whistle. Right towards me. All fighting matters forgotten, Leo and Donnie looked at the light, me, the light, then me again, and cursed.

"Shit!" Donnie hissed. "Sebastian get off those tracks _now._" Something in his voice told me that it wasn't just about me not supposed to be in the sewers, but something really bad. So I tried to get off the tracks, I thought that my legs weren't shocked now so they could move. Boy, was I ever wrong. I moved my crutches forward, and started to swing my body towards them, but my legs didn't move and I ended up face-planting on the ground. All four of my brothers were at my side in an instant.

"What the heck was that?" Raph asked.

I twisted my torso in an awkward position to look at my legs. Nothing was damaged, but they were somehow _glued _to the tracks.

"They're glued to the tracks." I said. "I don't think they'll move."

"_Glued?_" Donnie scoffed. "Sebastian you can't glue braces to _metal _subway tracks."

Right after he said that I could see him visibly pale.

"Oh no…" he whispered. He suddenly launched for my left leg and yanking on it hard. When it didn't come off the track he paled even more. Leo took notice.

"What happened?" he asked anxiously. "Why are you saying 'oh no'?"

Donnie ignored his leader as he continued yanking on my legs with about every bit of strength he had.

"Raph." He ordered without turning around. "Grab the other leg and yank on it as hard as you can."

Raph did as he was told and grabbed my right leg, and with a grunt, pulled on it like Donnie. I had no idea what my brothers were doing, but when I turned to look at the light thing again, it was even closer, and I could feel the tracks shaking under my hands, and it was making a strange sound.

"G-Guys," I gasped. "Don't want to put you under pressure, but that thing's getting closer now."

All three of my brothers looked up and saw that the thing, indeed, was coming very close to us.

"What now?" I asked. Mikey, who had started helping Donnie, turned to Raph, who turned to Leo, who ended up looking at Donatello, who was panicking. It was ironic since _I _was the one supposed to be panicking, not them.

"K-Keep pulling!" He cried. This time Leo joined and started pulling the right leg with Raph. I was very grateful for their efforts, but with some quick calculation, logical thinking, and my own pressure, I was able to figure out that these stupid braces weren't going to come off the tracks.

"Donnie, it's not going to work." Donatello stared at me once I said it with a determined look. "Give it up."

"No." he said. "We're not leaving you behind."

"When did I tell you to do that?! I mean take off my braces!"

"What? Are you insane? We're going to get these things off, right guys?" my immediate older brother looked at the others with a mixed face of desperation, and hope. They nodded and pulled harder than before.

"Donatello, listen to me." I said. "These braces _aren't _going to come off any time soon. By the time you actually get them off then we'll be dead. There's no way you guys can get them off before that thing comes."

"No! We're going to get them off and tha-"

"Donnie, he's got a point." Raph grunted, letting go of my leg. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. "They aren't coming off. Just yank 'em off and let's bolt."

Another ear-splitting whistle came from the big thing, louder this time. The contraption was less than a few yards away. There was no time to waste. I shoved my brothers hands off my braces, and ripped them off. The train was just feet away from me. my brothers instinctively backed away from it. What happened next was almost too fast to keep track of. One minute I was taking off my braces, the next I was in the air doing a handstand throw, and the final moment my shell crashed into a wall and I hit the back of my skull while the thing that nearly killed me ran over my braces, making a _crunch _sound. As soon as it came it had gone, leaving only crushed metal as a reminder of its presence.

I lay on the ground just staring at them while my brothers were on the other side, just staring at me. It was all silent for a moment, but then with the impact of hitting the wall, nearly getting run over, and just doing the stunt that saved me, the most painful muscle spasm hit me. I gasped as I suddenly doubled over in pain as the muscles in my legs tightened and twisted in ways normal muscles would never. They started jerking around like crazy. Someone picked me up but I couldn't focus on who or the sounds they made. All I could think about was the pain. I could barely breathe, my muscles were getting more and more tight, the world seemed to spin, and I felt nauseous. I whimpered.

"Shh, it's ok, everything's going to be fine." The someone who was carrying me soothed. I looked up at them and saw some blue. Leo. I didn't know who he was trying to convince, me of himself. I didn't have any time to guess because just then the second round of spasms hit me, this time making my entire body jerk in Leonardo's arms. This one hit harder then before, and I couldn't stop the scream that crawled up my throat. I was breathing rapidly and sweat was coming down my forehead. Through the pain I was able to recognize that we had arrived at the lair. I shut my eyes to block out all the colors and felt myself being placed on something softer, possibly the couch. Even though I couldn't see anything, I could still hear everything. I heard Father's voice, Donnie and Leo shouting orders, and the water running through the drainage pipes. And it was all _so loud. _My head hurt so bad now. I just wanted it all to end.

I felt someone holding my hand.

"Sebastiano," Sensei spoke "You're going to be alright. Be strong my son. Be strong."

I moaned in response and heard a new voice.

"He's burning up Sensei, we're going to have to knock him out for a few hours for his fever to go down." Donnie informed.

_Wait what now? _I thought groggily. Knock me out? Huh?

"Leo, can you perform a nerve bloke on him?" I didn't know what happened. The next round of my muscle spasms started at the same time something pinched my shoulders, and darkness surrounded me.

_**A few hours later…**_

Leo sat on a chair in his teal-clad brother's room, making sure that he was alright. Right now his feelings were mixed up. He was relieved that Sebastian was ok now, but he was also angry for him going out in the first place. He knew why he couldn't go out of the lair, so why did he? Leo figured there must've been a bigger reason for trying to head out other then visiting April. He just wished he knew why.

The eldest turtle stroked Sebastian's hand softly. Right after they got him to the lair, he and Donatello started figuring out what to do. Leo had ordered Raph and Mikey to get towels and ice while Donnie ran to get the first-aid kit and whatever else he might've needed to treat him. On his brother's orders, Leonardo had performed a nerve block to knock out Sebastian so they could treat his wounds and bring down his fever. At first Leo had been horrified that he knocked out his brother, but then realized that by keeping him awake he was only bringing him more pain.

Donnie had treated any cuts that Sebastian had, then moved on to treat the injury on the back of his skull. It wasn't a concussion, but there was an egg-sized bump on his head that would make him uncomfortable for the next few weeks.

_Just enough time for him to think about his actions. _Leo thought. Sebastian wasn't going to go unpunished for what he did. _If only I knew why he did it though…_

The blue-clad ninja wanted nothing but to directly ask him why he left the safety of the sewers in the first place, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers. Sebastian had always been timid about showing most of his more emotional feelings to his brothers and sometimes even Splinter.

Right now though, was not the time for questions. Leo observed his little brother's face, noticing how his face was contorted in pain even as he was sleeping. The ninja got up quietly, kissed Sebastian's forehead, and left the bedroom.

_Why did you do it Sebastian?_

* * *

**And that concludes chapter four! I tried to make it a non-cliffhanger chapter for you guys, I hope I succeeded. **

**I'm not going to promise when the next chapter is coming up, but I'll try to get it done soon. School is giving me a lot of homework lately, and with the musical I'm doing it's even harder. Good thing for Thanksgiving!**

**Please review! Let me know how I did with the grammar, interactions with characters, the action stuff (I'm not too swell on action scenes), and other stuff! Please let me know how it was so I can improve my writing for you guys!**

**Have an epic day, and once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews guys, keep 'em coming!**


End file.
